A New Hero
by Terrific Tina
Summary: Waaaaay AU. BridgeZ pairing eventually. Bridge is living on the hills with his grandmother and just wants to be a normal kid. BUt some superhuman abilities are stopping him. After he meets a girl, how far will he go to woo her? Complete summary inside.
1. Inheritance

Title: Krrish

Fandom: Power Rangers SPD

Pairing: Bridge/Z

Prompt: #1 Beginnings

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Summary: Well, this is set in the universe of a movie I saw. Bridge is living with his grandmother near a village on the hills and just wants to be a normal boy. What is keeping him from being normal is the fact that he has superhuman abilities. His life is his grandmother, but when a girl literally falls into his life, he has to go to Singapore to woo her and maybe find out some secrets about his father and abilities along the way.

Word Count:

Author Notes: Someone please tell me if making stories with a base in a movie is against the rules? And be gentle with the criticism, I have an inferiority complex. (cowers)

Dl

Dl

Jennifer Carson roamed about her house, picking up various toys and boxes from the floor of her house. She sighed as she caught sight of a bigger mess of paper, pencils, books and colors on her coffee table.

"Bridge..." she groaned and made to clean up the mess, repeating in her mind that her grandson was only four. That boy was so messy!

Her thoughts were cut short as she found some pencil sketches, identical to the two pictures hanging on the wall. Jennifer looked over at the pictures and then at the identical sketches, complete with shading. Her son and his wife.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she wiped them away quickly, looking at the other detailed sketches of animals and then called out for her grandson, "Bridge?"

"Grandma?" Bridge's voice came from outside where he was sitting at a table, all his attention on his drawing.

"Whose sketch-book is this?" she asked, flipping through more drawings.

"Mine," Bridge answered back, absently.

"And whose drawings are these?" They were too good for a four-year old.

Bridge sighed and looked up finally, "Grandma, if the sketch-book is mine, then wouldn't the drawings be mine as well? Why do grown-ups act like kids sometimes?"

Jennifer laughed and walked out to where her grandson was looking up at her with a pout, "Grown-ups act like kids when kids do things like grown-ups. These sketches are really good. How did you make them?"

Bridge gave her the sketch he was making, "The same way I made this one of you."

Jennifer had to gasp at the beautiful sketch of her when she was normally sitting outside and gazing at the sky. Bridge had drawn the background of their house along with coloring certain parts. She looked at him and felt a pang as she took in the pale blue eyes and the light brown hair, completely identical to his father's. It was almost as though he had not inherited anything from his mother.

"Jesse loved making sketches too..." Jennifer said with fondness in her voice.

"Father did too?" Bridge asked, his eyes lighting up with joy of sharing a character trait of his father's.

"Yes. He would love to just sit out and draw anything that did or didn't move," she smiled.

"Cool! I want to be just like dad!" Bridge smiled as well and caught sight of a little blue bird. He immediately took another piece of paper and began scribbling furiously, only looking up to make sure the bird was still there.

Jennifer ruffled Bridge's hair before getting up and going back into the house to answer the ringing phone, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Carson?" a male voice came from the phone.

"Speaking."

"We need to have a meeting about Bridge."

Dl

Dl

"What's wrong sir?" Jennifer asked as she entered the principal's office. After receiving the call, she had immediately driven up to Bridge's school, only pausing long enough to tell her grandson where she was going.

"I'm not going to draw this out," the principal Turner answered, "we want Bridge to take an IQ test."

"An IQ test?" Jennifer asked, taken-aback, "Why? Bridge is completely normal!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Bridge is not normal at all," Turner shook his head.

"Are you saying that Bridge might be...retarded like Jesse was?" Jennifer sputtered, "B-But, no teacher has complained about him! He gets good grades, never a grade less than an A+ in fact! He even does his homework without help and without complaint!"

"He does the homework of other students as well," Turner said somberly.

"What?"

He handed her a neat notebook, filled with equations, "This is the notebook of a child in third year elementary school."

Jennifer flipped through the notebook and looked up at Turner in shock, "This is Bridge's hand-writing..."

He nodded, "That's because Bridge has done this child's homework."

"But how is that possible? Bridge is in kindergarten!"

"That's what I mean! We want to conduct the IQ test to see how ahead Bridge is of other children of the same age." He looked at her with a smile, "There's a chance that what powers Jesse received from the alien Cruger when he arrived on earth may have been transferred to Bridge!"

Jennifer bit her lip, but nodded resignedly. It was important to know if Bridge really did have the same powers as her son.

An hour later, Bridge was sitting in front of a panel of six teachers while his grandmother looked on from the dorrway. The four-year-old didn't seem at all nervous to be answering questions that they had not covered in class, on the contrary he seemed very eager.

Turner leaned forward, "Bridge, at what age does the brain stop growing?"

"When we reach fifteen years of age," Bridge answered promptly. Jennifer looked up in a mixture of shock and horror as they continued the questioning.

"When a marble and a cannonball are dropped from the same height, which will reach the ground first?"

"They will reach the ground at the same time," Bridge answered without a trace of doubt.

"How do you calculate Amount?"

"Principal plus Interest."

Jennifer could hear no more as she ran into the room and grabbed Bridge's hand, pulling him out of the room and away from the questioning teachers. Turner followed her and she told Bridge to wait out in the hall and followed the principal into his office, walking to the window and staring out at the grounds.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked in surprise, "the test was going well! Bridge gave the right answer to every question, even the ones children twice his age wouldn't know! It's obvious now that whatever powers Jesse received from Cruger, they have been transferred to Bridge genetically!" he smiled.

Jennifer remained quiet and the principal went on, "Just you watch, Bridge will become even more famous than his father! His name will be in the Guinness Book of World Records! He'll make a discovery that will change the world; he'll be known everywhere, just like Jesse."

"That's exactly what I don't want, Turner," Jennifer said quietly, remembering the two pictures hung on the wall in her home, "After all, what did Jesse get in return for what he did? They gave him medals, certificated and then they used his powers and talent...they used him."

She bit back a sob, "And then...I lost my son...I lost my daughter-in-law. All I have left is my grandson. I can't lose Bridge, Turner, I've lost too much already."

"I understand what you mean," Turner said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "but fear does not change destiny. After all, talent is like the wind and the sun. It cannot be hidden."

Jennifer looked at him with a determined gleam in her eyes, "I will hide his talent. I will take Bridge and take somewhere away from the eyes of the world. Far away."


	2. All Grown Up

Disclaimer: Nah.

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

Dl

Dl

Barely three days after the IQ test, Jennifer decided to move to the hills of Shimla, far away from urbanization and only a few small villages nearby. She had ordered for a house to be made near the forest and was supervising the work when Bridge came by, carrying planks of wood weighing nearly fifty pounds on his shoulders easily. She sighed at her grandson and knew that it would not be easy to hide his talents when he unwittingly used them nearly all the time.

As the years went by, more and more children became aware of Bridge's superhuman powers. When playing with the other children, he would suddenly use his powers without even realizing it, prompting them to avoid him at most times. Since there was no good schools nearby, Bridge had been home-schooled by his grandmother and, even then, he proved to be smarter than any child his age.

Now a healthy eleven year old, Bridge sighed as he was forbidden from playing with the other children yet again and sat down near the bank of the river, idly picking up blades of grass and twirling it. He heard a soft whinny and turned around to see a white horse trotting up to take a drink at the water.

The kid smiled before cautiously walking up to the wild horse, reaching out with a hand. The horse made no motion to back away and moved forward as well. Bridge smoothed the mane and grinned. Looks like he had found a new friend.

Jennifer walked out of their quaint house and called out, "Bridge?"

An hour's walk away, Bridge looked up from where he was catching fish by plunging his hand into the water. He let go of the fish, and yelled back, though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him, "Coming!"

He walked up to the horse, "Let's see who can reach home first, Rex" he grinned. The horse whinnied and took off, Bridge close behind, nearly keeping up with his own speed. The horse beat him back home, but Bridge was barely a few feet away. Jennifer looked at him and sighed as he disobeyed her rules yet again.

"Bridge, how many times have I told you not to do this?" she scolded.

"Sorry, grandma..." Bridge looked down. He normally tried to make sure that they stopped racing before they reached home, but at times, he simply forgot, letting his grandmother catch him using his powers.

_I'm still gonna do what I can,_ he thought.

Nine years later, Rex raced across the clearing towards the home where his stable was like everyday, but this time, an older, leaner and faster figure was chasing after him.

Now at the age of twenty, living in the mountains had begun to show on Bridge, who was now 5'8'' and had lost all of the baby fat of youth. His normally short, neat hair was now falling messily into his eyes and his face had thinned a bit from all his exercise, but still held sharp features. His daily agenda of racing with his horse, climbing the mountains and swimming in the river had begun to show on his body, which was compact, but well-muscled, as well as in his abilities.

He raced after the horse and kept up without any strain or effort, even as it ran fast enough that no normal human would be able to keep up. However, Rex managed to pull ahead and Bridge grinned before stomping his foot down and launching himself nearly ten feet into the air, increasing his speed dramatically and he pulled ahead by several feet, landing gracefully on a small five foot mound, before turning around with a bright grin.

"YES!" he cheered as he leapt into the air and then looked about to see a small child with a shirt that went to his knees looking at him with a knowing look. Bridge immediately sobered, "What did you see?"

The child shook his head, "As always, I didn't see a thing and, as always, I won't tell anyone. But, as always, I'll take something."

Bridge sighed and jumped down to him, taking some berries out of his pocket, "Here."

The child scowled, "I keep such big secrets of yours and you give me such small berries. Not gonna work out, like always."

Bridge sighed, "Fine, Sam you win. Come to my house and I'll get you some milk."

"Milk?"

"What else? You want to be like me?" Sam nodded. "Then go put on some pants and come on!"

Dl

Dl

Bridge jumped inside his home through the door without a sound and then looped his scarf around his neck and walked in like he had just entered.

"Bridge? You're back?" Jennifer's voice came from the kitchen and Bridge cringed.

"Grandma, how'd you know it was me? I don't make a sound!" Bridge said plaintively.

"I ca hear your heartbeat," she smiled and then peered at him, "And those eyes of yours tell me...that you've done something bad again."

Bridge tried to school his face to show nothing but his cheery grin as he walk to the kitchen sink, "I didn't do anything!"

"Nothing at all?" she asked, "then why are you hiding your face?"

"I'm not hiding, I'm washing!" Bridge pointed out as he wiped his face of the water.

"Hmm, fine. Set the table, I'll be right back," Jennifer got up and walked into her room and Bridge made sure she had closed her door before grabbing three metal plates and throwing them to the table like Frisbees. Each plate landed where a person would be sitting. Next he grabbed a glass and threw it just as Sam entered the room, startling him into throwing it wrong so that it landed on the floor.

Bridge gave him an exasperated glance as Jennifer came running into the room, "What did you drop?"

Bridge thought fast and pointed at Sam, "Sam dropped a glass, Grandma."

"I dropped the glass?!" Sam gaped as Jennifer turned to the child.

"Already you began with your mischief?" she scolded.

Sam looked at Bridge, "Tell her the truth, or I will."

"Tell her what?" Bridge sat down.

Sam glared at him and turned to Jennifer, "Mrs. Carson, today, Bridge was running faster than the wind!"

Bridge gaped at him in surprise and Jennifer turned to him in shock, "Faster than the wind?"

"What's the big deal in that?" Bridge grinned nervously.

"And what about that?" Sam asked him.

"What that?" Bridge asked, frowning.

"That where you climbed up that mountain faster than a monkey?" Bridge looked mortified, but Sam wasn't done.

"That's not all," Sam went on, "he jumped into the river from nearly fifty feet up! Thought he was a goner, but there you have him," he pointed at the now blushing young man.

"Why must you do all this?" Jennifer cried in anger, "Despite my warning you so many times, why do you do these things?"

"What else should I do Grandma, tell me?" Bridge asked turning to her, "How else can I forget my loneliness? Who should I make friends with? All the boys my age have gone away to start jobs or for higher education. The kids who are here won't even talk to me! They say that...I'm not like them."

Jennifer felt her heart break slightly at the tone of Bridge's voice as he walked over to the window and looked out at the trees and mountains.

"Because of that, I made the birds and animals my friends, I pass my time in the mountains and river... but at times, I feel suffocated by this loneliness. I feel like running far, far away from here," he sighed.

"You'll leave me and go?" she asked, tears building up in her eyes.

Bridge turned to her and smiled sadly, "You're all that keeps me here grandma, otherwise I would have left a long time ago."

Bridge left with Sam and Jennifer looked at the pictures of Jesse and his wife hanging together, thinking, _Bridge has grown up now, Jesse. I can't tell how much longer I can hide the truth from him._

Dl

Dl

Two weeks later, Sam had convinced some of the other children to join him and Bridge and now the young man was chasing after the other children, blindfolded in a game of tag. Sam was the first to notice the large glider in the sky and pointed it out.

"Hey, look at that!" he pointed at it and Bridge pulled off the blindfold, looking up with the other children.

"What a big kite!" one of the boys gasped.

"But where's its string?" Sam scratched his head.

"It probably got cut off! Let's get it!" Bridge grinned and ran down the hill with the other children, making the leaps over the ledges easily. Their path after the glider took them towards an under-construction house and Bridge ran up the plank of wood leading up to the nest floor, leaving behind the other children, before leaping to the ground with a flip.

Seeing the glider drawing away from him, Bridge decided to use his abilities and was soon leaping through the air and across the river with barely any effort. The path took him to a more concentrated part of the forest and he leaped up, kicking off one of the trees before leaping to another and climbing and jumping his way up.

Between swinging by the branches and kicking off from the trunks, he managed to catch up to the glider fairly easily and managed to make out a person attached to it as the glider collided with a tree. The person unbuckled him/herself and began to fall, but Bridge managed to move fast enough that he was able to catch the person and as they fell towards the ground, the helmet fell off, revealing long, dark tresses and dark eyes.

He continued to stare at her, but her scream brought him back to the situation as she looked down and saw them plummeting to the ground. Bridge quickly reached up and grabbed a sturdy branch, stopping their fall, while one arm was securely holding the girl.

Bridge continued to stare at her, never having seen someone look so...beautiful. She looked at him with fear and he pushed away his awe and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just close your eyes and hold onto me tightly, okay?" he smiled reassuringly.

The girl swallowed and clung onto him, causing Bridge's eyes to widen at the tingle it sent though his body. He continued to gaze at her as he let go of the branch and then began falling again. She looked up again and screamed as they fell, startling Bridge into grabbing another branch.

"Don't scream!" Bridge said to the wide-eyed girl. He looked down and then up at her again, "Or else I'll drop you. Close your eyes," he said again. Her eyes widened and Bridge sighed.

"I said close them, not make them bigger," he grinned slightly and said again, "Close them!"

She screamed loudly, casing Bridge to wince and he let her go, causing her to fall to the ground which was...barely a foot below them. He couldn't help laughing at the fact that she had fainted from a one foot fall and let go of the branch, dropping to the ground himself.

Gazing at the girl's fair skin and other features, he knew that she was definitely not from around his area. He was about to poke her awake when he heard calls of 'Z!' and footsteps.

A bunch of people around eighteen to twenty years came running, calling out for Z and looking around.

"Where's the glider?" one girl asked.

Their tour-guide, Jack, pointed up, "There!"

They gasped at the height of the glider and then cried out at the sight of Z lying on the ground below it. The camping director, Boom, stepped forward, taking her pulse, "She's alive, but unconscious."

The blonde girl sighed in relief, "Thank God. Let's get her back to camp."

As they walked off with Z, Jack looked up at the glider, "The glider is up high," he looked at the ground, "Z fell down low, even then she's alive? Just imagine..."

A hand clamped over his mouth and he let out a scream before seeing Bridge shushing him with a grin as he let go. He pointed to himself, "Just imagine."


End file.
